William Windom (actor)
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York City, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Woodacre, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1950–2006 | spouse = | children = | awards = 1970 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series }} William Windom (September 28, 1923 – August 16, 2012) was an American actor. He played a wide variety of roles in both film and television during a near 60 year career, but is perhaps best known for his roles in two sitcoms: as Glen Morley, a fictional congressman in The Farmer's Daughter (1963–1966), and his Emmy Award winning role as cartoonist John Monroe in the short-lived comedy My World and Welcome to It (1969–1970). Feature films in which Windom appeared included the Academy Award-winning To Kill a Mockingbird (1962), The Detective (1968), and Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) to name a few. Early life Windom was born in New York City, the son of Isobel Wells (née Peckham) and Paul Windom, an architect.William Windom Biography (1923-) He was the great-grandson of the United States Secretary of the Treasury of the same name. He attended Williams College before enlisting in the U.S. Army. He participated in the Specialized Training Program and studied at The Citadel, Antioch College and the University of Kentucky. Windom then became a paratrooper with Company B, 1st Battalion 508th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division. While stationed in Frankfurt during the Allied occupation of Germany he enrolled in Biarritz American University in France and became involved in drama.The 508th Parachute Infantry Regiment (PIR) Trooper Pictures during World War II Career During his early screen career in the 1950s, Windom appeared in TV series including Omnibus and Robert Montgomery Presents, and continued his guest-starring roles in series during the 1960s such as The Twilight Zone, The Donna Reed Show, Gunsmoke and Star Trek (playing Commodore Matt Decker, commander of the doomed USS Constellation in the popular 1967 episode "The Doomsday Machine", a role he would reprise nearly 40 years later for Star Trek: New Voyages). His first leading role in television came in the sitcom The Farmer's Daughter (1963–1966) - a series about a young Minnesota woman (played by Inger Stevens) who becomes the housekeeper for a widowed congressman (Windom) - which ran for three seasons. Windom's first role in film was alongside Gregory Peck in the Oscar-winning To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) as Horace Gilmer - the prosecutor of Tom Robinson (Brock Peters) - to Peck's defence lawyer Atticus Finch. In 1968, Windom starred alongside Peter Falk and Gene Barry in the TV movie Prescription: Murder, the pilot for the TV series Columbo. He would guest star in another edition of the series (entitled "Short Fuse") in 1972. Windom starred with Frank Sinatra in the film The Detective (1968), playing a homophobic killer, a role that received great reviews from The New York Times. The following year, he had the lead role as cartoonist John Monroe in the sitcom My World and Welcome to It. Although the series only aired for one season, he won the 1970 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. After the cancellation of the series, Windom toured the country for a time in a one-man Thurber show. After the run was completed, he filmed the pilot for a new series Is There a Doctor in the House? with Rosemary Forsyth. The pilot was written with both actors in mind for the two starring roles, and while it was well received by the critics and in viewership ratings in both its first run and a re-run in the summer of 1971, it was not picked up for a series. After a host of roles in film, TV movies and guest appearances in TV series during the 1970s and 1980s, Windom joined the series Murder, She Wrote in 1985 as Dr. Seth Hazlitt. His initial appearance was in October 1985. (He had previously appeared as a guest star playing another character in April 1985.) The producers enjoyed his work, and consequently invited him to return at the beginning of the second season to take on the role permanently. Windom briefly left the show in 1990 to work on the first television version of Parenthood (based on the 1989 film of the same name), playing the role of patriarch Frank Buckman (played by Jason Robards in the film and, later, Craig T. Nelson in the second TV version). The show was ultimately canceled after 12 episodes and Windom returned to Murder, She Wrote as a semi-regular for the remainder of the run of that series. In all, Windom appeared in 53 episodes of Murder, She Wrote, second only to the show's main star, Angela Lansbury. Windom continued to appear in film and TV guest roles during the 1990s and 2000s, with appearances in the films Sommersby (1993), Miracle on 34th Street (1994), and Clint Eastwood's True Crime (1999), and episodes of series including Ally McBeal (2000) and The District (2001), before making his final acting appearance in the 2005 drama Yesterday's Dreams. Death Windom died on August 16, 2012, at the age of 88 at his home in Woodacre, California from congestive heart failure. He was survived by his wife, Patricia Tunder Windom, and four of his children – Rachel, Heather, Hope and Rebel – and four grandchildren. Personal life Windom was a tournament chess player, a life member of the USCF. Filmography Films Television References External links * * * * * In Memory of William Windom Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American stage actors Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Williams College alumni Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:People from Woodacre, California Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:1923 births Category:2012 deaths